ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OVS2E9 Store 23
Plot In Undertown, Eatle (who turns into Ben), Max, and Liam are blasted out of a building. Liam flees with a cart of stolen Vaxasaurian eggs. Ben turns into Feedback and runs after him, blasting him and knocking him away from the cart. Janis Joplin starts filming him, so he poses. Liam shoots Feedback, but Feedback redirects the blast. Max arrives and asks what he's doing, and Feedback says that he's posing for a video. Max is appalled as Feedback begins shooting over his shoulder at Liam. Max tells Feedback not to play with the villains, and he turns into Ben. Annoyed, Ben runs off as Max cuffs Liam. Ben finds Blukic and Driba and tells them that it's time to find the twenty-third Mr. Smoothy's. Ben and the Galvans take the Tenn-Speed Cycle. Driba says that the website says nothing about store 23, and that the store keeps disappearing and reappearing on the scanner. Max calls the Omnitrix, but Ben lets it go to voice mail. The store appears and disappears, but Blukic saw where it was. They go there, but as they run in, it disappears and they smack into the wall. Ben presses the wall, and it reappears and he falls in. It disappears again. Inside, Cow and Chicken angrily leave the store, which is floating in a weird rainbow void that sucks them in. Blukic and Driba argue over what it was, agreeing that it is an inter-dimensional aura. In the back, Ben sees Professor Hokestar fiddling with a machine. Ben is surprised that Hokestar opened a Mr. Smoothy that travels between dimensions. Hokestar says that when the generator works, the store will exist in every dimension. Driba says that they are staying in one place while dimensions move around them. The generator dies and they go outside into what looks like Bellwood. Driba notes that there is an alien making trouble. It is Tetrax, and he demands Ben. Ben goes to talk to him, but Tetrax doesn't recognize him. Another, younger Ben, Ben 23, arrives, complete with fancy clothes, cameras, and cheering fans. Hokestar says that this dimension must closely resemble their own, displeasing the Galvans. Ben 23 turns into Articguana, who he calls Freeze Lizard. Freeze Lizard and Tetrax battle as the cameras advertise Mr. Gyro and Ben watches, dumbfounded. The Galvans confirm that all Mr. Smoothy's are now Mr. Gyros. Ben worries that interfering will change history, but Blukic says that dimension travel is different from time travel. Freeze Lizard knocks Tetrax off a building, drops a tank on him, and turns into Ben 23. Ben tells Blukic and Driba to fix the generator. Hokestar doesn't want to leave, seeing a business opportunity, but Ben says that they don't seem to like aliens here and to keep a low profile. Ben joins the crowd surrounding Ben 23. Ben 23 advertises for Mr. Gyro when Tetrax breaks out of the tank. Ben turns into XLR8 and runs at Tetrax. Tetrax teleports away and Ben 23 questions XLR8. XLR8 turns into Ben and shows Ben 23 his Omnitrix. Tetrax teleports to the hideout of the Intellectuary, telling him that there is a second Ben. The Bens go to Mr. Gyro, where Ben 23 is mobbed by fans. He says that he is the richest and most famous person in the world. Ben 23 tells the clerk to load Ben up with Ben 23 merchandise and goes to sign autographs. Ben 23 tells Ben that there was a smoothie store there once, but he crushed it accidentally as Giant Manster. They sit down, and Ben tells Ben 23 that he actually has more than 70 aliens. Ben 23 claims that he has 90. Ben asks what happens if Vilgax attacks while Ben 23 is busy being famous, but Ben 23 has never heard of Vilgax. Hokestar offers Blukic and Driba shares in store 23, but Driba refuses, wanting to escape from Dimension 23. Blukic finishes his repairs, but they fail miserably. The reading on the meter is 23, causing Blukic to suspect a 23 conspiracy. A customer arrives, causing the three to panic about what to do. Hokestar wants money, but they are aliens. Ben 23 shows Ben a promotion for Alien 24, who Ben recognizes as Feedback. Ben 23 likes the name, deciding to use it instead of his idea, Plug Man. Ben 23 says that when he gets a new alien, he retires one of his old ones. Ben listens to Max's message, and Ben 23 says that he hasn't thought of Max in years. Suddenly, two crooks drive away from a nearby bank. Ben 23 ignores them and suggests that Ben show him his aliens in case he hasn't unlocked some of them. Ben turns into Shocksquatch and chases the crooks. Ben 23 says that they have cops for that, but Shocksquatch says that they can't let the crooks get away. Ben 23 tell Shocksquatch to wait for the cameras. Shocksquatch stops the car with a pole and shocks it, disabling it. Ben 23 is impressed. At store 23, the aliens don a disguise, but the customer sees through it, panics, and flees the store. Ben shows Ben 23 some of his aliens: Upchuck, who Ben 23 calls Vomit Man, Spidermonkey, who Ben 23 calls Mr. Monkey, Molestache, who Ben 23 doesn't have, and Wildmutt, who Ben 23 calls Dog-Nabbit. Wildmutt turns into Ben. Ben 23 says that they should do a reality show team-up, which doesn't interest Ben. Ben tells Ben 23 that his aliens aren't the only good ones, shocking Ben 23. Sevenseven attacks and the cameras arrive. Ben 23 turns into Rollaway, his version of Cannonbolt. Rollaway attacks Sevenseven, who dodges. They fight, and Sevenseven blasts Rollaway, stopping him. Ben turns into XLR8 and runs at Sevenseven. Sevenseven programs a bomb and tries to fight XLR8. XLR8 is too fast for him, and tells Rollaway to take him down. Rollaway knocks Sevenseven into a building and turns into Ben 23. The bomb is now attached to his arm. XLR8 runs through all of the possible codes, detaching it and quickly places it near Sevenseven. It explodes and XLR8 turns into Ben. Sevenseven, Tetrax, and the Intellectuary emerge from the smoke. Ben turns into Heatblast and Ben 23 turns into Electricyeti, his Shocksquatch. Sevenseven and Tetrax chase Heatblast and Electricyeti fights the Intellectuary. He leaps onto him and shocks him, disabling his suit. Azmuth is inside. Electricyeti wonders where the cameras are. As Heatblast fights Sevenseven, the cameras cover an alien attack at store 23. Police surround the store. Heatblast melts the road, defeating Tetrax, and flies to Ben 23. Ben 23 grabs Azmuth out of the suit and Heatblast turns into Ben. Ben 23 is about to rip Azmuth in half, but Ben saves him and says that Azmuth created his watch. Azmuth takes Ben 23's Omnitrix and says that it was meant for Max, but they were too late. Azmuth notices Ben's Omnitrix, and Ben tells Azmuth that Max keeps Ben from becoming like Ben 23. Ben 23 says that he misses Max. Ben tells Ben 23 that he almost just crossed a line, and that what he did was wrong. Ben tells him to be a hero, not a mogul. Ben 23 asks how to tell the good ones from the bad ones. Tetrax and Sevenseven arrive and say that they only want to help, and Ben 23 apologizes to them. Azmuth says that they need to explore Ben's beter use for the Omnitrix, and gives him the Hero Watch. Ben gives it back to Ben 23. Ben, Azmuth, and Ben 23 go to store 23, and Ben 23 stops the attack and vouches for the aliens. The store sells smoothies to everyone and Azmuth fixes the generator. Ben tells Ben 23 to listen to Azmuth like he'd listen to Max. Ben 23 says that now that his big enemy is gone, nothing can go wrong. Against Hokestar's wishes, Ben and the aliens return to the prime dimension. Ben drives to the Plumber base and hugs Max. Impact *Ben transforms into Upchuck for the first time in Omniverse *Teen Ben transforms into Feedback for the first time in Omniverse *The Tenn-Speed Cycle, Cow, Chicken, and Dimension 23 are introduced. Feedback II.PNG|Teen Feedback|link=Feedback Upchuck OV I.PNG|Upchuck (Murk)|link=Upchuck Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Janis Joplin *Blukic *Driba *Cow *Chicken *Blarney T. Hokestar *Tetrax Shard (Dimension 23) *Ben 23 *Azmuth (Dimension 23) *Sevenseven (Dimension 23) Villains *Liam Aliens *Eatle *Feedback *Articguana (Ben 23, Freezelizard) *XLR8 x2 *Shocksquatch *Cannonbolt (Ben 23, Rollaway) *Upchuck *Spidermonkey *Molestache *Wildmutt *Heatblast *Shocksquatch (Ben 23, Electric Yeti) Category:Episodes Category:Alien Returns Category:Omniverse Episodes